


Lift Me Higher

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [13]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: #GiveDibAMom2k19, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien Tentacle Cock, Alien Tentacle Dick, Aliens, Antics Ensue, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute Smeet, Dib gets a mom, Dib needs a mom, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hilarity Ensues, Hope, More of a mom-figure, Smeets (Invader Zim), Smut, Sort Of, Talks of feeling lonely, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zur is cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Dib is depressed. His dad spends all day in his lab, and his sister is... hard to talk to. With no one else to turn to for advice, he goes to you and Zim.and Zur? Zur finds him to be fascinating.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	Lift Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, pets.
> 
> How are you guys doing? Tell me about your days. I genuinely want to know.  
> I had a rough day. Holidays have not been kind to me and honestly I'm trying my best not to fall apart.  
> So, in order to relief some stress I decided to get started on a new fic.
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been pumping these out as fast as I normally do. Forgive me? ♥

You had been sleeping peacefully with Zim on a Sunday morning.

You both had spent most of the previous night ... _thoroughly_ enjoying each other's company, so you were both pretty spent and had slept in that morning. Zur and GIR were sleeping in too after staying up until 10 PM watching cartoons together, so you and Zim were quick to take the opportunity to cuddle and snooze.

...But everyone in the house was rudely awaken when the alarm system went off!

Red flashing lights filled the house along with the sound of a blaring siren. You and Zim were so startled that the both of you leapt out of bed, suited up and burst out of the bedroom, your fear causing adrenaline to rush through your veins. You could hear Zur screaming down the hall and without even thinking twice you and Zim tore down the hallway to the nursery. Zim kicked down the door and charged in while you flew in over his head, wings buzzing as you dived right for your babies. You scooped up the startled smeetling and the confused robot, and turned around, hovering in the air to address Zim who was shouting commands at the computer.

"COMPUTER! WHO IS THE INTRUDER?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"The human boy, Dib, is at the front door, ringing the doorbell sir."

You and Zim let out a huge sigh of relief. The tension in your bodies receded, and you calmed down considerably despite that adrenaline still rushed through your system, causing you to become jittery.

"Computer, turn off the alarm... and add the Dib-Human to the security system as a non-threat."

"I thought you did that already." You asked Zim, while slowly lowering yourself to the floor, bouncing Zur and GIR in your arms to soothe them both. Mainly Zur. Poor thing was still sobbing fearfully, while GIR attentively held his hand in a comforting manner.

"I must have forgotten to after our... _escapades_ last night." Zim said sheepishly.

You chuckled and shook your head, before gently hushing Zur in a soothing manner after a particularly loud wail. "Shhhh... It's just a loud noise, my sweet smeet. No tears, no tears... do you want daddy to hold you?"

"Yah!" Zur sniffled.

Zim didn't hesitate in crossing the room, and quickly scooped up his child into his arms. "There, there... Daddy's here." Zim cooed at Zur, who softly nuzzled his father's torso. Zim trilled gently, the sound of it rumbling and reverberating in his chest. The sound perplexed Zur, who tried his best to imitate the sound. You and Zim giggle lovingly at his attempt. Zur seemed to perk up at the sound of your laughter.

"Now, let's go see what the silly human wants. Does that sound nice?" Zim asked

"Yah." Zur said with a nod. "He fren?" He asked, with curiosity.

"Yes, the Dib is a friend. But if he makes you uncomfortable then I want you to come right to Mommy and I, okay? If anyone makes you uncomfortable, regardless if they are friend or family, you can always come to your mom and I."

Zur nods eagerly. "Otay!"

"Alright. Now, onward!" Zim smiles, pointing his finger dramatically into the sky.

"On-wad!" Zur says with a cheerful giggle, mimicking his father's hand gesture to the best of his ability.

You and GIR look at each other and smile. "Guess we should go keep them in line, eh GIR?"

GIR shrieks excitedly and claps his hands wildly as you all move into the living room. You and Zim set GIR and Zur onto the couch, and then move to the door to unlock it. When you pull it open, Dib looks up from his feet and gives you two a sheepish smile. "Sorry.. I heard the alarm.. and Zur screaming. Didn't mean to startle you guys."

"It's fine, kiddo. It was an accident." You shrug.

"Come in." Zim says, stepping aside for the human to enter.

Dib enters and slowly removes his coat as he starts to talk to Zim. You take the child's coat from him to hang it up by the door, and then walk back over to where Zim and Dib are discussing something. Whatever it is, it seems that Dib is quite upset.

"I see why you are feeling... discouraged." Zim says carefully choosing his words, while looking down at Dib as he sits on the floor.

"What's wrong?" You ask as you approach.

Zim looks over at you with his hands crossed behind his back. "The Dib's father, Professor Membrane, has been ignoring him."

You look down at Dib with a sympathetic frown. He shrugs a little and sighs once more. You wait for him to explain the issue further, but he almost seems... embarrassed. You kneel down in front of him. Slowly, you slide your hands over his own and give them a slight squeeze. "Dib?"

He looks up at you, with a slight blush on his face.

"What's going on?" You softly murmur.

Dib sighs, and rubs his face in frustration. "I... Agh, it's hard to explain."

"Take your time. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. There's no pressure here. It's a safe-place. I promise."

Dib glances up at you and then looks down at his feet to summon up the courage to explain.

"My Dad... Ugh. He's a scientist. You've seen his lab. You've seen all of the stuff he works on. He's been more active at home now, I guess, but..."

"But?"

Dib looks up at you. "It's like he's never really here. He's physically there, yeah, but he's never involved really with Gaz or I. He doesn't ask us how our day at Skool was, he doesn't ask us about our interests nor does he get involved with them. I mean, I don't expect the guy to go jumping through trees with me to find Bigfoot, but I would at least like him to pretend he was curious about the stuff I'm into. It's not like **everything** I like is paranormal-related. He just assumes that's all I'm about and kind of... focuses on that and brushes off the rest."

"What other stuff do you like?" You ask, moving from sitting on your knees to sitting on the floor, cross legged. In the background, Zim walks over to Zur and scoops him up in his arms, and then walks back over to you and Dib.

"I like video games. I'm not crazy about them like Gaz, but I enjoy an occasional game or two. I like engineering, I like building things. He doesn't even know that though. He never _tries_ to know!"

You frown as Dib explains with exaggerated hand gestures. He keeps angrily running a hand through his hair, pushing back the part scythe-like strand of hair on his head.

"My mom's not in the picture. I'm honestly... not really sure what happened to her. I don't really have any memories of having a mom. I tried asking Gaz about her, but she says she doesn't know anything either."

"I guess it's like pulling teeth when you try to ask your dad too, huh?"

"Yes! Exactly! It's hard to get his attention and when I do, it's never for very long! It's super frustrating!" Dib yells, angrily tugging on his hair. You gently take a hold of his hands and pull them away.

"Ah-ah. Don't do that. I know you're frustrated but pulling on your hair is only going to hurt you."

Dib sighs and begrudgingly listens. He stares at you for awhile, and you blink.

"What? Something on my face?"

"No, you're just... You're very much a mom. You have a very nurturing nature about you. It's addictive, almost."

"That's the truth." Zim mumurs. "She's addictive in other ways too."

"Zim!" You scold.

"What? I mean that in the most innocent way possible! You're kind, you're nurturing, you're sweet! You take care of almost everyone in the house before yourself! I swear, I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached most days. Without you, I'm a mess."

You blush, entirely flattered. "Sweet-talker..." 

Everyone chuckles, and you take the opportunity to check on Zur. He's just chilling in Zim's arms, but he's eyeing Dib in a strange manner. Zur suddenly points at Dib, and asks him;

"Hooman?"

"Hooman? He means _human,_ right?"

You snort. "Yes. Yes he does."

Zur seems to pause and think for a moment before motioning to Zim to lean down so he can whisper. Once Zim lowers his head, Zur whispers something into his inner ear, and Zim's antennae twitch as the smeet's tiny little breaths tickle him. Zim suddenly looks shocked, but then quickly smiles and pulls back to nod at Zur. 

"What? What did he say?" You ask.

Zim says nothing, he just smirks at you as he sets Zur down on the floor. Zur's knees wobble a little, but eventually stabilize enough for him to stumble his way over to Dib. Dib looks slightly surprised by the smeet's boldness, and looks back and forth between you and Zim.

"Uhh.. what's he doing?"

Zim just giggles.

Your smeet suddenly climbs right into Dib's lap, settling down on his leg. He looks up at Dib, who is stuttering nervously because he has no idea if this is crossing any boundaries. Zur suddenly reaches his hands up to Dib's face.

"Huh?"

"He wants your face. Lean down." Zim explains, bobbing his head like a chicken to emphasize. 

Dib gives Zim a strange look and then hesitantly lowers his head down to Zur, who immediately cups Dib's cheeks. Zur seems to study his face, his bright yellow orbs looking over Dib's face. His tiny green hands wander his skin, cupping, grasping and groping the child's face as he shamelessly attempts to satisfy his curiosity for the strange 'hooman.'

"What's he doing?" Dib asks, looking up at Zim with panicked eyes.

Zim just shrugs, and smirks.

Dib looks down at Zur, who suddenly looks back up into Dib's brown eyes. 

"Hooman sad?" Zur asks, curiously

"Uh... yes.. I'm.. sad?" Dib answers, more like a question than a statement.

"Hooman no have mom to hug when he sad?"

"N-... No. Not really."

"Hooman have mom." Zur says firmly.

"I... I don't have a mom, Kid." Dib says, confused.

Zur seems to furrow his brows in slight frustration, and then firmly shakes his head. "No. Hooman have mom!" He says, while pointing.

At you.

It suddenly registers for you and Dib what he means. The look of realization crosses both of your faces, while Zim just smirks as it dawns on the pair of you. Zur smiles, satisfied that the idea seems to register with Dib.

"Yoo my brudder now. Otay?" Zur says, while squishing Dib's cheeks together.

"I..." Dib hesitates, before taking a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I'll be your brother."

Zur smiles, and then trills happily before wrapping his arms around Dib's torso to give him a hug. Dib smiles softly at him, and returns the hug with one of his own. GIR hops off the couch and runs over, happily joining the hug. Zur happily welcomes his metal-brother's presence, and wraps his tiny arms around GIR's tiny torso.

You smile and scoot over, wrapping your arms around Dib, GIR, and Zur. Dib looks up at you in shock. His sad, hopeful eyes bore into your own as if silently, desperately asking _"Is it okay? Can you really be my mom?"_

You nod gently down at him with a wide grin, and hug him close to your chest. "Even if I'm not the real thing for you, I'll try. I'll be 'Mom' kid. I got you." You murmur.

Dib seems to sniffle, and subtly tries to wipe his eyes. He stirs suddenly when he feels a poke to his rib cage and looks up.

It's Zim. He's offering Dib a tissue, with a big goofy grin on his face.

Dib snorts and takes the tissue from Zim's hand, and then wipes his eyes with it before blowing his nose. Zur giggles, and tries to mimic the sound with his mouth, making you all laugh heartily. Dib then smiles down at Zur and gently pats the smeet's head. "You guys make cute babies." He comments.

Zim snorts. "Of course. Have you seen my mate?" He gestures to you with his thumb.

You giggle and wave your hand dismissively. "You flirt!"

Zim smirks and gives a gentle shrug of his shoulders.

Dib rolls his eyes, and then checks his watch. "Ahhh shoot. I gotta get home. I got chores I have to get done."

"It's cool. We understand." You say with a nod, scooping up Zur and GIR in your arms before standing to your feet.

Dib nods and runs over to the coat rack, snatching up his coat. He hurriedly waves goodbye before running out the door.

You sigh and shake your head with a smile on your face all while bouncing Zur and Gir in your arms. You look over at Zim, who is just lovingly smiling at you.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes. Repeatedly, last night." You smirk devilishly. 

Zim scoffs, and lowers his head to hide the blush on his face. "Pervert." He playfully scolds.

You grin proudly, showing off your teeth. "Always, my love." 

* * *

It's night, now.

You had just put Zur and GIR to bed in their bedroom. Zur kept excitedly asking when his new 'brudder' would be coming back to visit, to which you and Zim would answer 'soon.'  
You were happy.  
You and Zim had a good day.

You looked over at your mate who had just undressed and slipped beneath the bed sheets. He had a satisfied smile on his face. It seemed innocent enough... but he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that spoke of naughty intentions. 

And he was watching your every move.

"What do you find so interesting?" You ask as you unzip your body armor.

Zim tilts his head, purring appreciatively as you step out of your armor, fully nude underneath. When you snap your fingers to regain his attention, he looks up from your naked breasts. "Hm? Oh, sorry."

You snort. "No you're not."

Zim shrugs with a grin. "You got me there."

You roll your eyes, and then look over him. He's nude and sitting up in bed, watching you closely. He narrows his eyes suspiciously at you when you grow very quiet. 

"What are you scheming?"

Your lips slowly curl into a devious smirk.

His antennae flatten against his head, and his eyes grow wide. "No. No, Life-Mate, don't you dare!"

Your grin widens... and then you rear back a little, and throw your weight fully forward, body tackling Zim into the bed. He yelps loudly as the pair of you roll. Suddenly he's pinned beneath you, and squirming as you violently tickle his sides. 

"Hahaha! Hahaha! No! No! NO! OH IRK, NOT THE SQUEEDLYSPOOCH! OH IRK IT ALL!" He laughs maniacally as he falls victim to your wriggling fingers. You cackle evilly as you relentlessly tickle him, watching him desperately squirm and squeal as he tries to wriggle away from you. However, he's pinned underneath your body weight and just can't get away from your damned fingers.

Finally, you show him mercy and stop tickling him. He exhales a sigh of relief, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he attempts to catch his breath. He stares up at you with nothing but affection in his ruby red eyes, and a smile on his lips.

"You... suck... Very, very much."

"Well you've never seemed to complain before." You purr, licking your lips for emphasis.

Zim snorts loudly and playfully smacks your arm, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he laughs. 

You grin, and lean down to press a kiss to his lips. Zim reaches up and drapes his arms over your shoulders, one hand coming up to hold the back of your head firmly so you don't pull away. He hums delightfully into the kiss, using his legs to kick the bed sheets out of the way so he can feel your skin against his own. Like the good mate that you are, you hold yourself up with one arm and use the other to toss the blankets aside, pressing your body against his as soon as they are out of the way. You repeatedly kiss Zim's lips and grind your hips teasingly against his groin, causing him to moan into the kiss.

"Mmm... Please..." He moans softly in between kisses.

You hum soothingly in response, continuing to grind into him. He gasps and breaks the kiss to bury his face into your neck to muffle a loud moan.

"Mm-mm. Don't you dare hide those delicious moans from me."

"Yes... Ma'am!" He moans, as you roughly push your hips into him.

"Good boy." 

You lean up, and place your hands on his chest to steady yourself. You lift your hips slightly, and go to lower yourself onto him but he catches your hips 

"Wait!"

You look down. "What? Do you want me to stop?"

"No! No I don't I..." Zim blushes. "I just... I want you to sit on my face."

You throw your eyebrows up in surprise, but smile down at him and purr seductively. "Mmm~... happily."

Carefully, you climb up his body and straddle his chest. "Ready?" You ask, looking down at him.

Zim grunts and yanks you closer by your hips, causing you to let out a shrill cry in response. He buries his face into your cunt and immediately goes to work. His long, wet tongue feels warm and slippery as it presses against your pussy lips, causing you to sigh contentedly. Zim moans into your cunt as the taste of your juices hit his tongue, causing pleasant vibrations to ripple through the lower half of your body. You shiver in response, and Zim feels every bit of it. He begins to tongue-fuck your pussy, holding your hips like handles and pressing you down on him so you can't squirm too much. You moan, and hold yourself up by pressing your arms against the headboard of the bed, gripping the edge of it for dear life as he repeatedly pushes his tongue in and out of you. You moan his name softly, and roll your hips ever so slightly to try to get him to go deeper. Zim catches the hint and pushes his tongue _farther_ into the depths of your velvet walls. You cry out as his tongue brushes against your sweet spot, alerting Zim that he has found what he's looking for. He begins to tongue-fuck your pussy in earnest, his tongue repeatedly brushing over your sweet spot. 

_"Hah!_ Zim! Gonna cum!" You warn him with a shrilly cry.

Zim picks up the pace, allowing you to greedily roll your hips against him, and it isn't long before your climax hits you. Your whole body _shakes_ and _shivers_ as your orgasm overwhelms every one of your senses. You repeatedly chant Zim's name as he moans beneath you, lapping up all of your sweet nectar. Once Zim has licked you clean, he lifts you off of him and places you on your back. He presses an urgent kiss to your lips, purring the whole time as his hand seeks out your overly sensitive pussy. You jolt when he inserts two fingers in, and begins to steadily finger you as his other hand rubs at your twitching clit in a gentle circular motion. His fingers stretch out your walls, making your already sensitive nerves even _more_ sensitive. Your walls flutter and clench around his fingers, causing him to groan into the passionate kiss. When he curls his fingers into your g-spot, however, your entire body jolts. "Fuck!" You cry out.

Zim smirks smugly, and then attacks your neck. He presses his lips against your mating-mark, before leaving hickeys **everywhere**. He quickens his pace, as you pant heavily beneath him like a dog in heat. "Zim! Zim, I'm gonna cum again!" 

"Cum for me, sweet mate of mine. Cum on my fingers, all over them!" He purrs into your inner ear. When he bites down on your mating-mark, you cum, and you cum _**hard**_.

And Zim doesn't stop there.

He leans up, and shoves his throbbing hard cock right into your pussy. He doesn't give you time to relax, he's already fucking you and he rocks your entire body through your orgasm, already building you up for another one. He's a mess, groaning and growling into your ear about how fucking good you feel on his cock. 

"Oh irk, your pussy feels so damn good wrapped around my thick cock. Oh fuck, I love you so much!" He moans, desperately. "Urrrrgh! I need- I need to go faster- _please,_ let me go faster!"

"Yes! Yes, PLEASE!" You mewl beneath him, digging the tips of your claws into the lower part of his back which causes him to hiss in painful pleasure and his cock to throb right against your sweet spot. Zim repeatedly rams himself in and out of you at a brutally pace, your velvet walls clenching around him as his throbbing cock continues to assault your cunt. "Yessss!" Zim hisses in absolute bliss. He has the most absolutely euphoric expression on his beautiful face, as he concentrates on rocking himself in and out of you. His forehead sweats, and he grinds his teeth as he tries his best to hold himself back but it's so very difficult because you feel. _so_. _damn_. _good!_

He re-adjusts his hips, and begins to fuck up into you at a swift, unrelenting pace, right into your g-spot. You _scream,_ at the top of your lungs (thank Irk for soundproof walls!) and you clutch onto his body for dear life. Zim is panting, moaning, mewling and sobbing above you, drunk in the overwhelming tight warmth of your cunt. The pair of you become intoxicated off the emotional high as you eagerly chase after your orgasms, desperate to reach the absolute peak of pleasure.

And when it hits, you both scream.

Zim is roaring above you, repeatedly moaning your name as he slams himself in and out of you and he pumps you full of his hot, dripping cum. You arch your back as your third and final orgasm hits you, and you scream his name, absolutely overwhelmed and overstimulated. You both sob as you rock your hips, trying to ride through your intense orgasms together.

Zim withdraws his cock and collapses on the bed beside you, pulling you into his arms.

"Holy fuck." You say breathlessly. "I'm not gonna be able to walk in the morning."

"Good." Zim pants. "That was my goal."

You snort and tiredly slap Zim on the chest, causing him to deeply chuckle. "Pervert."

"Me? _Never."_ Zim says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

You chuckle, and curl closer into him. "I love you, Zim."

"And I love you, Life-Mate."

You smile, before asking "Hey, do you think Dib will be okay?"

"Hm? Oh, Dib. Yes, I'm sure the human will be fine. He has us to look out for him."

"And Zur." You giggle.

"And Zur." Zim repeats, with a chuckle and a nod.

You smile up at him tiredly, and lay your head on his chest as you begin to drift off.

As long as you all had each other, there was nothing you couldn't get through.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?  
> How did you feel about Dib being adopted?
> 
> I'm desperately in need of some new ideas so PLEEEEAAASE gimme some.  
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. I really enjoy hearing from you all.


End file.
